


В сказке ложь

by fierce_cripple



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Light Angst, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Чем Пенниуорты обязаны Уэйнам?
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960567
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Chaos and Balance 2021, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	В сказке ложь

**Author's Note:**

> бета [lachance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance)

Брюс помнит этот момент. Когда Альфред приехал к ним: высокий поджарый человек с потёртым чемоданом в руке; отец назвал его своим другом. Брюс сразу поверил Альфреду, хотя все, кто знал его в детстве, твердят, что малышом он был недоверчивым и осторожным.

А каким ещё можно вырасти, когда ты единственный ребёнок в большом просторном доме.

Нет, у него был Томми, но Томми обожал шахматы и не любил салки. А потом отец Томми умер на операционном столе Томаса Уэйна, и у Брюса не осталось никого. Его тогда бросало из крайности в крайность — у него родители и Альфред, чего ещё желать; он не знает никого из сверстников.

На званых ужинах его представляют как гордость и надежду семьи.

Он ненавидит шахматы, потому что они двумерные.

Покоряй умом то, что не можешь покорить силой, ха?

Альфред сидел у камина, прямой и строгий, они с отцом вспоминали Пенниуорта-старшего. Альфред тогда обмолвился о письме, и Брюс запомнил. Он так хотел бы увидеть это письмо, но даже спросить не решается.

Он совсем не помнит Джарвиса.

Что такого собственный отец написал ему, что военный врач променял блестящую карьеру на священный долг чтения сказок на ночь малолетнему отпрыску одной из пяти великих готэмских семей?

Чем Пенниуорты обязаны Уэйнам?

Или всё проще?

Брюс не знает.

Зато знает о тёмном наследии, таящемся за портретами в галерее. Брюс — копия своего отца, а тот — деда; череда почти неотличимых лиц, грубые черты, смягчённые жизнью. Одинаково синие глаза, одинаково чёрные волосы и тяжёлые брови.

Брюс не любит заходить в эту часть дома. Особенно трудно там зимой. Раньше в холода Брюс садился на мягкий ковёр у камина и слушал, как Альфред спокойно, но удивительно немонотонно читал ему Диккенса вслух.

В детстве казалось, Брюс понимал всё, о чём говорилось в сказке.

Он читает теперь сам и не понимает ни слова.

Так очевидно становится: Альфред не ладит с детьми.

Зимними вечерами ноют старые переломы, и он мог бы дурачиться, будь Брюс младше. Альфред не знает, что делать с подростком.

Брюс не знает, что делать с Альфредом.

За окном снег опускается крупными хлопьями, накрывает дорожки. Готэм так далеко — если метель усилится, они останутся в этом белом коконе. За оградой нет ничего; только Уэйн-маннор, они и тёмное семейное наследие.

И сказки, смысл которых Брюс не может осознать в одиночку.

Ему кажется, что он наконец сумеет набраться смелости почитать ему вслух ещё один раз.

Всего лишь раз, пока не утихнет вьюга.


End file.
